ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Assault Command Operations
Military Assault Command Operations (abbreviated MACO, pronounced meɪkoʊ) was a United Earth military organization during the 2150s, prior to the founding of the United Federation of Planets. The MACOs were not originally associated with Starfleet, but became part of the Starfleet Security Division when MACO was reformed after the Dominion War. History After the Dominion War, Starfleet Command ordered an analyses of the performance of the Starfleet Security Division as front-line ground troops during the war. It was discovered that Security personnel took roughly twice the casualties per capita of any other branch or even the Klingon Defense Force's ground troops. In 2379, Fleet Admiral William Ross, Chief of Starfleet Command, ordered the reorganization of Military Assault Command Operations as a section of the Starfleet Security Division. Klingon Defense Force and Bajoran Militia instructors were recruited to help develop the program. The first MACO units entered service in 2380, attached to broadly dispersed commands. With with the success of the Hazard Team Program aboard the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Voyager USS Voyager] and [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-E) USS Enterprise-E], the program was folded into MACO and Hazard Teams became the elite operational units within the organization in 2381. Though focused on Security personnel, MACO training was open to all individuals who met scoring requirements, and by the late 2390s possessing MACO qualification and training had a degree of prestige among Starfleet's officer corps. By 2409, MACO units were assigned to Battle Group Omega on the Borg front in the Gamma Orionis Sector. Throughout that year, additional troops would see action against the Undine, Elachi, and Heralds. Organization The Elite Forces School was established in 2379 when Military Assault Command Operations was reformed. It was the training facility for all personnel seeking to join MACO and was a supplementary school to Starfleet Academy. The Hazard Team Program also became a course at the new school, with Hazard Teams becoming the elite units within MACO. The best of Hazard Team personnel and Starfleet Intelligence agents were gathered into an even more elite unit known as the Blank Flag Protocol. Equipment and uniform 22nd century Standard weaponry for MACO personnel in the 22nd century was a stun baton, stun grenades, phase pistol, and a phase rifle. MACO mission patches were a shark, a reference to the mako species of shark native to Earth. The standard combat uniform worn by MACO personnel was a two piece uniform with matching undergarment, gloves and boots. The overall color of the combat uniform and boots was gray with white, black, and brown camouflage effects. The belt, gloves and undergarments were a brown color. This uniform was worn in and out of combat. 25th century Memories of the Dominion War and renewed conflicts with the Klingon Empire, caused MACO commanding officers to realize that specialized combat equipment was needed to supplement the elite training of their soldiers. As such, polyalloy weave combat armor was developed to protect the troops while the Type 3 compression phaser rifle provided the firepower needed in combat. With revision 120.2C to the Starfleet Uniform Code, a new uniform was adopted by Starfleet. MACO personnel wore the standard uniforms, but with a department color of deep blue. Most personnel, and all members of Hazard Teams, were also requisitioned excursion uniforms for use in operations. These uniforms were colored according to the terrain or the mission. Prominent members Appendices External links References Category:Organizations Category:Military units Category:Federation